Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and a display apparatus including the thin film transistor array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying images, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus or a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus are being widely used.
A substrate, on which a thin film transistor and wires for transferring signals are mounted, is used to drive a display apparatus such as an OLED display apparatus or an LCD apparatus.